Junto a mi
by Miss kaoru kamiya
Summary: Transcurre después del seisouhen...kenshin ya ha muerto y kaoru sigue viviendo, pero su ausencia pesa en su corazón...en base a esto, decide qué hacer con su vida...vivirá por su hijo o se rendirá?


Es una historia más bien triste, léanla y díganme que les parece…se trata sobre la vida de kaoru después de la muerte de kenshin…

Ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a nobuhiro watsuki y que toda similitud con el manga o el animé es mera coincidencia…n.n

* * *

Junto a mi...

Recuerdo….recuerdo esos momentos como todos los que tuvimos. Me afectó tanto tu muerte…la siento dentro de mi pecho, aplastándome, introduciéndome en el vacío…torturándome…las lágrimas me caen, pesadas, en busca de consuelo…ya no puedo más.

Veo ese adorno que está desde que te fuiste, otra vez está sonando gracias al viento que le da vida, sonrío…busco hacerlo con todo lo que me recuerda a ti…pero eso sólo me trae más recuerdos, más lágrimas, más dolor…

Como es de noche, y no tengo deseos de nada, me voy a acostar…yahiko y tsubame trataron de hacerme comer, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas, sin ti no tengo ganas de nada…me falta tu presencia…incluso estando kenji a mi lado, no puedo…sigues faltando en mi vida…y no quiero que seas un mero recuerdo…

Pero, entre esos pensamientos, me quedo dormida…sueño contigo..otra vez estás conmigo…junto a mi, de la manera que nosotros siempre deseamos e intuimos…

Nada se interpone en nuestro camino, como tantas veces, sólo tu y yo nuevamente unidos…

Otra vez, tratando de alcanzar el máximo amor, la máxima cercanía…

Seguimos ese camino juntos, avanzamos, a veces nos detenemos, pero permanecemos todavía el uno con el otro.

Esta vez, el roce de nuestras pieles nos estremece, nos permite sentir todo lo que somos, todo lo que pretendemos, todo lo que sentimos x el otro…

El sueño nos une, de 2 nos volvemos 1, confiamos el uno en el otro, esta vez la seguridad y la protección no me interesan, sé que no hay de qué preocuparse, estoy contigo y eso es lo que importa..estoy contigo y eso es lo único que más quiero…sentirte junto a mi…

Susurrándome o besándome…eso es a lo que tiendo…y cada vez más siento llegar al cielo…cada vez es más difícil sacarte de mi pensamiento…

Y todo se difuma…

Despierto.

Lloro desconsoladamente…te sentía tan cerca de mí, estabas conmigo, te podía abrazar, besar, acariciar…tantas cosas que no puedo hacer ahora…porque no estás junto a mi…

Sé que lo que menos quisieras sería que me rinda…y eso es lo que hago, por nuestro hijo, por el fruto de nuestro amor que reencarnó en una persona…sólo por él…

Su sonrisa me recuerda mucho a ti, la verdad es que se parecen más de lo que él cree…y ya tiene unos 16 años…cómo pasa el tiempo…imagínate si lo estuvieses acompañando en estos momentos…viéndolo crecer…él cree que pudiste hacer todo eso cuando estuviste acá con nosotros…a veces creo que tiene la razón…pero no me importa.

Te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos?...fue demasiado raro…también se me viene a la mente cuando nos casamos…qué día tan maravilloso aquél…estaba destinada a ti al parecer…eso me pone más triste, las lágrimas caen más fuertes que nunca, dejándome seca de líquido en mi cuerpo. Recuerdo todo, recuerdo tanto…

Pero de recuerdos no puede vivir una persona, sólo hay que vivir el presente…eso es lo que no puedo, no puedo concentrarme en lo que tengo ahora, no puedo enfocar un futuro…lo único, aparte de kenji, que me une a ti es esa enfermedad que me contagiaste porque así yo lo quise…no me arrepiento de esa decisión…eso aún me mantiene aferrada a aquel pasado que tanto añoro…pero no me aleja del presente, sigo aquí, con todos los que dejaste…sigo aquí pese a que deseé esto para estar junto a ti.

Ni siquiera la sonrisa de aquel fruto de mi vientre logra mantenerme aquí, sólo me recuerda más a ti, me lastima más, me hunde, me aprisiona…me hace desear la misma suerte para mi…sé que es la salida más fácil…pero lo haré, no puedo más estar en este mundo sin ti, este vacío me va a matar de a poco, pero la lentitud no me hace esperanzarme más, sino al contrario…me hace desear más estar junto a ti…

Es por eso que deseo sacar una pequeña cuchilla que había mantenido escondida por mucho tiempo, esperando este momento...Salgo del dojo, me siento debajo de un sakura que despide sus flores como cada año en esta época…veo el último panorama que lograste ver antes de marcharte…y mientras lo hago, introduzco el filo de la cuchilla en mi…dolor no es lo que siento al hacerlo…sino que siento una gran felicidad, porque sé que finalmente llegaré junto a ti…

Todo oscurece.

Despierto nuevamente…no estoy en mi lugar, ni siquiera debajo del sakura que creía haber elegido para mi muerte terrenal…estoy en otro lugar, bello…es un campo verde…con un solo árbol, pero no es un sakura…el cielo está bastante azul…es un día muy lindo…

Mientras veo lo que estoy aconteciendo, se me acerca alguien por detrás que pone su mano en mi hombro…me doy la vuelta…y te veo allí, sonriéndome tan ingenuamente como aquél día en el que te conocí…como todos esos días en los que estuviste junto a mi…incluso en el día de tu muerte…me emociono…salto en ti, me abrazas y te beso…

Otra vez te siento conmigo…otra vez siento tu calidez, tu piel, tus cicatrices…todo de ti…todo…estoy de nuevo con él único al que he amado en mi vida…estoy contigo…eso es lo único que deseo por toda la eternidad…

Fin

* * *

Bien, ya terminé este fic, que considero triste…pobre kao…pero bueno, siempre me pregunté como sería su vida después de la muerte de Kenshin…y la imaginé…por eso la escribí…

De todos modos está basada en un escrito que hice para mi novio n.n…el escrito es más bien feliz, pero saqué algunas frases para la parte del sueño n.n…

Espero que les haya gustado la tragedia!

Sayonara!

Pd/dejen sus reviews plz!


End file.
